


It were just a few words.. But they changed everything

by Nixtmare



Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But Mostly Hurt, Gen, I'm so sorry, LGBTQ support, No beta we die like gays, Not Beta Read, and comfort, but I'm not sure if it applies to the story, did I mention everyone, i don't think so, not sure if all the characters are mentioned, so much hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixtmare/pseuds/Nixtmare
Summary: ━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━It's here! A new book! I won't spoil anything, partly because I'm not that good with writing a summary. I'm  going to add all the tags etcetera later on. Any idea what this book could be about?Read to find it out!Or maybe the cover gave something away?I'll give you one tip.It's a fandom book =)━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━It's also available on Wattpad: N40m1i
Kudos: 1





	It were just a few words.. But they changed everything

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings:  
>  Death, Cursing/Cussing

_ **Trigger Warnings:** _

_**Death,** **Cursing/Cussing**_

  
**━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━  
  
**

It felt like he was dying, his mind told his body to move. But his body refused. His breathing was irregular and he was scared. Somewhere he knew it was just his mind playing a trick on him. So he straightened his back and looked at the man in front of him. No. Was all he said. What?! The man yelled. No. He repeated again, this time glaring at him. You'll do it or we'll neutralise that 'friend'. The man said. He hesitated, that was the only one that cared about him. Don't do it. Your life is worth it, mine isn't, don't worry about me, I'll always be with you. She said, tears forming in her eyes. He looked away from her, knowing that he would do it if the man asked him again. So he looked at the man, clenching his fists as he heard her scream in pain. The man grinned as he saw him closing his eyes and ran to him, attempting to stab him. He opened his eyes and dodged the man. His eyes filled with tears. He remembered the day when someone else had died. He grabbed the man his shirt and harshly pulled him back, so there were only a few centimetres between their faces. You piece of shit, I'll make you pay for this. For everything you ever did to me. The boy said while holding back a sob, a tear found it's way down the boy's face. The man was scared, because he knew that it was a serious threat, the way the boy spoke, the way the boy looked. He. Meant. Every. Single. Fucking. Word. That's what the boy whispered before letting go of the man and walked away, looking at the ground. Somewhere the man regretted what he did. He regretted the fact that he had shot the woman, before reminding himself that it was his job. He had to do this in order to keep his family alive. To make sure there wouldn't die more people today. _Today._ Survive. The only two words his mind kept repeating.

The boy walked away, tears streaming down his face, he went inside and looked around for one last time. Before carefully taking the enveloppe that was placed on the table. Guess there's a new adventure waiting for me, huh. The boy muttered, wiping away his tears. Please, forgive me, please. He whispered, _no prayed_. He prayed that a new adventure would be waiting for him, one where less people would die. Where less people would die, because he couldn't keep a secret. He couldn't use emotions. Not when they caused him so much loss, so much pain, so much darkness. This new adventure, would, no _must_ be filled with happiness. To end this chapter. To end this book filled with deaths. To end it, to end it, he had to put an end to it. To start a new book. A new adventure.

It was waiting for him.

  
A New Adventure.  
  
  


━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━  
 **GOTCHA! Did I surprise you?**  
 **Haha I hope I did, who do you think I'm talking about?**  
 **I wrote this like the 13th of June 2019 and look at the date I publish it! 9th of January! (On wattpad on the 21th of December), that's like a long time ago. I'm not sure what this book will become, but I'm sure it'll atleast get more chapters!**  
 **Xx**  
 **Me**

**English is not my motherlanguage/my first language, so I would appreciate it if you point out any grammar mistakes! <3**


End file.
